<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝙇𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝘼𝙩 𝙁𝙞𝙧𝙨𝙩 𝙎𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 by MewGulf_Soulmates</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031411">𝙇𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝘼𝙩 𝙁𝙞𝙧𝙨𝙩 𝙎𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewGulf_Soulmates/pseuds/MewGulf_Soulmates'>MewGulf_Soulmates</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CEO Mew Suppasit, Cute Gulf Kanawut, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 02:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewGulf_Soulmates/pseuds/MewGulf_Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, did you drop this?" Mew called out a boy who he assumed is a staff and the boy turned around to look at him with a smile and said, "Omg, thank you so much. I didn't know".<br/>A talent agency CEO Mew scouted an ordinary boy who works at a supermarket after a fateful encounter.<br/>He saw something special in the boy he couldn't pinpoint. And he felt something in his heart which he might be able to call as "Love at First Sight"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝙇𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝘼𝙩 𝙁𝙞𝙧𝙨𝙩 𝙎𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just pure fluff, innocent and sweet. Please follow me on Twitter if you want to because I usually update there more often than here.<br/>Twitter: @mewgulfie7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mew was browsing on the different aisles of the supermarket to look for his breakfast cereal brand. He is not used to going grocery shopping since his assistant and manager, Bossser, usually did it for him. And he was having a tough time navigating the items he needed. “I’d rather go do all those boring paperwork than doing this,” Mew thought to himself gloomily.</p><p>And he felt someone passed by him and an item dropped in front of him. Mew looked at it and saw it’s a mobile phone. Mew thought the person might have been in hurry and didn’t realized he dropped his phone. He picked up the phone and called out to the person who dropped this.</p><p>"Hey, did you drop this?" Mew called out to a boy who he assumed might be a staff and the boy turned around to look at him with a smile and said, "Omg, thank you so much. I didn't know." Mew was stunned for a few seconds because of the boy’s good look. But what really entranced him were the sparkling eyes full of innocence and a bright smile the boy was sporting.</p><p>“Umm..sure, Gulf Kanawut?” Mew said while checking the name tag of the boy on his uniform. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir” the boy said, still smiling and bowing slightly to show his gratitude. “I’m sorry, sir but I need to go now. My supervisor is calling me. Thank you and have a great day, sir,” the boy said brightly, albeit hastily and dashed out again.</p><p>Mew smiled a little at the clumsy and innocent-looking boy. He couldn’t pinpoint but he felt like the boy has a refreshing aura and a star quality, not many in the entertainment industry possessed. But he might be a bit biased because he also felt his heart beat slightly faster when the boy smiled at him.</p><p>So, after putting the last item of the grocery in the cart, Mew lingered around a bit to look for the boy named Gulf Kanawut. When he saw him around the cashier, Mew jogged towards him, eager to converse with the boy. “Hi, Gulf, we meet again,” Mew said and smiled at the boy. Gulf looked surprised but he smiled back and said, “Oh, hi sir, nice to meet you again too. What can I help you?”</p><p>“Ok, this might sound strange but please don’t misunderstand, Ok? I’m Mew and I work for the talent agency called, The Moon. When I saw you, I thought you might be a good fit for our agency’s upcoming project. Would you consider coming for a private audition?” Mew said and looked at Gulf with hopeful eyes.</p><p>The boy looked a little shaken after Mew’s talk and he said unsurely, “I-I’m not sure…” “Hey, you don’t have to decide now. Please think for a few days and contact me. Here’s my agency card. There’re numbers you could call. Wait, let me write my personal number too. It’ll be better if you call me directly,” Mew said and took out a pen to write his contact number since his number is private and isn’t on the business card. “O-ok. Thank you, sir,” Gulf said and took the card from Mew with two hands politely.</p><p>
  <strong>Fast Forward to a few days...</strong>
</p><p>Mew was looking at his phone every few seconds when he was in a discussion with Bossser for upcoming project. “What’s wrong with you? Why are you looking at your phone all the damn time? Are you expecting someone to call you?” Bossser said impatiently.</p><p>Although Boss is his subordinate, they are friends and he treated Mew equally. “Yep! I’m waiting for my crush to call me,” Mew said shamelessly and Boss choked on the tea he was drinking. “W-what? When did you get a crush?” he asked, still coughing up.</p><p>“I’m joking. I’m just planning to scout a boy for our upcoming project and told him to call me when he decide. So, I’m still waiting,” Mew said. “Are you scouting talent or scouting your future boyfriend?” Boss snorted and drank water from the bottle to ease the pain. “Maybe both?” Mew said cheekily and suddenly he heard his phone rang.</p><p>“Hi Mew speaking. Oh, hi Gulf. Yes, yes, sure! I mean, I’m glad. You can come after work today. No, I’m still around after 7 pm. Just come by. Ok, see you later. Bye.” Mew hanged up the phone and smiled so wide his cheeks started to hurt.</p><p>“I bet it’s your boy. So, his name is Gulf, huh? Also, when have you ever been in office after 7pm?”Boss asked smirking. “Well, I’ll be from today onwards. Now, don’t be nosy and go do your work. We have meeting with the client later right?” Mew said and shooed Boss out of his office to start working on his paperwork as well.</p><p>When Gulf came by to his office, Mew interviewed him a few questions about his background. Mew learned Gulf came from a small town in Southern Thailand and he arrived Bangkok not so long ago. He worked part-time in supermarket while attending college. Mew was impressed when he heard Gulf was attending one of the most prestigious college in Thailand.</p><p>Gulf was surprised to learn that Mew is the CEO of the company and shyly told Mew that he thought Mew was just a scouting agent. Mew laughed off saying many people thought the same. After the talk, Mew called in one of his staff photographers to take photos of Gulf for the camera test. The boy is so gorgeous, it gives Mew mini heart attack every time he looked at Mew with his wide innocent eyes.</p><p>Mew set another appointment with Gulf on a Saturday in a coffee shop to go over some details on the contract. Gulf looked happy that he landed a higher paying job compared to his previous work. The boy was inexperienced in modelling so Mew already planned to hire a trainer for him, but he believed Gulf’s natural charm would be a hit in modelling world.</p><p>“So… a coffee date, huh?” Boss teased him on Friday when he heard Mew would be meeting Gulf on Saturday. “No. This is for work. He is only free on Saturday this week so I plan to meet him tomorrow,” Mew defended, feeling slightly embarrassed. Although he was joking about his personal interest in Gulf to Boss previously, Mew actually developed a huge crush on the boy after the meeting and camera test. “Ok, ok. I got it. Don’t be so defensive,” Boss said and laughed.</p><p>“It’s not a date. It’s not a date,” Mew chanted himself when he was driving to the coffee shop because he was actually feeling nervous and excited as if he’s meeting his date. When he reached to the place, it’s still too early and he ordered a green tea latte waiting for the boy at the corner table. When Gulf came, he waved at him in excitement. Gulf gave him another blinding smile and Mew’s resolve was quickly weakening and his mind betrayed him and made him think that as a date.</p><p>The boy greeted him and Mew greeted him back. Gulf timidly sat in front of him, still sporting the soft smile and Mew, well Mew was gawking at him very unprofessionally. “Um.. so, the contract?” the boy said trying to avoid Mew’s eyes and Mew saw Gulf’s ears turning slightly red. Mew internally slapped himself for being too obvious with the staring. He ordered a cup of coffee for Gulf and started talking about the contract.</p><p>“So, this is the contract. The pay is not so much for the first three months but it will increase gradually. You will also get commission from the projects,” Mew tried to collect his thoughts and explained to the boy about the contract in details. The boy was happy with all the terms and conditions and he signed the contract.</p><p>“You can come by our office on Monday to start work. You should meet with your trainer and other colleagues too. Email Boss your university schedule by tomorrow so he can allocate the training and work time for you,” Mew said sipping his green tea. “Thank you, sir,” Gulf said while eating a sandwich Mew ordered for him because the boy told Mew he came straight from work and he hadn’t had lunch yet.</p><p>“Just call me, P’Mew. Everyone call me that anyway,” Mew said and Gulf nodded. Mew smiled at the adorable boy, currently munching the sandwich deliciously with bread crumbs at the corner of his lips. Mew chuckled and reached over to wipe that away with a tissue without realising what he’d done.<br/>
Now, Gulf looked like a tomato because not only his ears, but also his face was totally red. Mew retreated his hand quickly, said sorry and sipped his tea. He avoided eye contact with the boy, feeling a bit of embarrassment.</p><p>
  <strong>After One Month...</strong>
</p><p>Turned out Gulf has a natural gift in modelling. And he eventually passed the client’s camera test to model for the company, surpassing several other experienced models. Mew smirked proudly at Boss after reading the email from the client that Gulf and another model in his agency who was quite famous and experienced, got chosen as the model for the new advertisement project.</p><p>Mew bragged and told Boss that he found the talent by his own. And Boss rolled his eyes so hard and said, “You’re just damn lucky he’s so talented. You just scouted him cause you are crushing on him. Admit it.” “Well, you aren’t wrong but the luck is by my side,” Mew said shamelessly and laughed at Boss’s sour face.</p><p>Mew, over the course of a month, flirted with Gulf like there’s no tomorrow and the boy was shy but never denied Mew’s affection. But Mew didn’t pursue Gulf to be his boyfriend yet because he wanted Gulf to pass the project audition on his own. Dating him might create some conflicts inside the company and he didn’t want Gulf to face people’s judging him of getting favouritism from the CEO.</p><p>Once he got the news from client, he quickly shot a text message to Gulf saying he wanted to meet him for dinner. Within seconds, Gulf replied, “✌️✌️”. Mew laughed at this boy and his random emoticon replies. Sometimes, Mew didn’t even know what the boy meant because he just randomly typed the emoticons to him.</p><p>Mew was waiting in front of the office in his car when Gulf came out looking adorable and handsome at the same time. Gulf looked around and finally saw Mew, so he hopped towards Mew’s car excitedly. Mew squealed internally at the cuteness of the boy and he smiled so wide his cheeks started to hurt.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Gulf asked after Mew fastened the seatbelt for him. Mew said, “We’re going to have dinner on a cruise.” “A cruise?” Gulf asked with his big bambi eyes again and Mew have to level up his self-control to not randomly combust from the endearment he has for the boy. “Yes, a cruise. Now, let’s go,” Mew said and drove towards the place.</p><p>When they reached to the area, it was quite dark already. So Mew quickly walked to his table and ordered the food for him and Gulf. After the dinner, they were sipping some fine wine and looking out towards the river the cruise was sailing. Their table is secluded and they can stand up and lean on the railing to admire the view of the river.</p><p>The wind was softly blowing on Gulf’s hair and Mew reached over to tuck the stray hair falling on Gulf’s forehead. Mew was so immersed in fixing Gulf’s hair he didn’t realised Gulf was staring at him for a while. When Mew met Gulf’s eyes, he felt his heart rate increased and he was entranced by Gulf’s soft brown eyes. He felt his heart expanded from the love he has for the boy and he could no longer hold it in. So, he confessed, truthfully with heartfelt words.</p><p>“I love you, Gulf. And I want to protect, cherish and take care of you from now on. So, would you do me a favour and be my boyfriend?” Mew asked a little nervously, looking at Gulf. But all his nervousness disappeared instantly when he saw Gulf’s blinding smile, the smile he fell in love with, and the boy said genuinely looking at his eyes, “Yes, I love you too, Phi. I love you from the first time I met you.”</p><p>As if on cue, both of them leaned in closer until they are nose to nose and Mew saw Gulf closed his eyes. Mew could hear his racing heart and he closed the short distance, feeling the soft touch of their lips.<br/>
He dreamed of kissing Gulf’s chestnut lips but nothing could prepare him for the onslaught of emotions when he was actually kissing the boy.</p><p>Kissing Gulf’s soft lips felt like being engulfed in a warm hug in a cold, lonely day. Or being caressed by soft winds in a hot summer. It felt warm and safe. It felt “home”.</p><p>When they moved back and looked at each other, Mew realised that the boy means so much more to him than a crush or a date. He meant the world to him and he promised to himself silently that he would protect and cherish the innocent boy, the boy he falls in love at first sight.</p><p>
  <strong>The End~</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone. Let me know what you think of this story in the comment. Love you all *mwah*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>